harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
HF's original series finale Part 3 and final cast roll
The final part of the Original HF series finale, as well as the final cast roll of the original series. *The final part of the Series Finale* ERICA: "Marriages have been a major part of our town's history. One of the most unique ones didn't take place here in town though." (Clip of Anyssa) ANYSSA: "I was engaged to my boyfriend, Bryan, and it had always been an understanding between me and my best friend, Susie, that we would be in each other's weddings. But since she couldn't travel because of her heart issues, I thought, if she couldn't come to the wedding, the wedding would come to her. So, we moved the whole wedding, every last stick of it to Somerset, so Susie would be able to attend! She was surprised by the whole thing, but wasn't surprised. Since most of us had been to Somerset, it wasn't unusual." (Clip of Dylan) DYLAN: "Although it wasn't as flashy as Anyssa's, Alex and I had our marriage here in town. Despite Molly trying to derail it, it went off without a hitch. But hands down, Anyssa's moving her marriage to Somerset, so her best friend could be in it was one of the most touching gestures I'd ever seen." ERICA (smiling in spite of the situation): "Some of the funniest wedding disasters, all involving Molly Wainwright, were also shown here too. It did prove one thing. If you're not ready for marriage, then do NOT get married!" To the novelty song, "You Can't Go Rollerskating in a Buffalo Herd", we see the hated Molly's numerous wedding disasters. Not to mention her numerous catfights with Sheila and several others in the community. ERICA: (Wiping a tear from her eye) "And now it comes to this. As of this instant, Harpers Falls has ceased to exist. As of now, my hometown has become a neighborhood of Brockton. I want to thank you for watching this special episode of Erica Harper Reports. And also, I wish to say a heartfelt thank you for twenty years of me coming into your homes every night as a reporter and an anchor for WCVZ. I wish to thank my producers, my boss, News Director, Jennifer Barnes, and everyone who works or has worked here at WCVZ over the years. In my retirement, I will be with my family, my son, Mark; my daughter, Joanna; my brother, Jason; my sister in-law, Sandra and my two newborn nieces, Jennie and Violet. I will instill in them, as I know their parents will be as well, what it means to be a Harper. Again, thank you and a very pleasant Good Night." (Camera fades to black, and fades in to the Harper Mansion foyer with its famous grand staircase.) MEGAN WARD (Erica Harper): "As you may have guessed, this is our very last episode of Harpers Falls. There are so many people who have made this show such a joy to work with for these past four years. The directors, the producers, the writers, the actors, and also, most importantly, you, the audience. You came into our town and made it your home, for a half hour a day, to see our lives, our happiness, our sadness and our world. For that, everyone of us sincerely thank you for that." As the song, We'll be Together Again by Tony Bennett, plays, the entire cast comes into the Harper foyer and stands on the staircase and wave. Adrienne Barbeau (Astrid) and Marcia Wallace (Marjorie) holds a picture of Bea Arthur, Marcia's predecessor as Marjorie; Ginna Carter (Camilla) holds a picture of her mother, Dixie Carter (ex-Denise); Tracy-Ann Oberman (Susan) and Alyson Hannigan (Jacqueline) holds a picture of Wendy Richard, Tracy-Ann's predecessor as Susan and Rick Hearst (Michael) and Michelle Stafford (Shelby) hold a picture of Steve Frame, one of the founders of DRtv. The Credits roll for one last time over still shots of four years of stories in Harpers Falls, starting from the beginning: HARPERS FALLS Created and Written by: '' ''ALBERT GRAY with A.B. SMITH NANCY WILLIAMS WATT KAY ALDEN '' ''SHELLY ALTMAN TITA BELL '' ''RON CARLIVATI CAROLYN CULLITON JANET IACOBUZIO COURTNEY SIMON '' ''LOUISE SHAFFER THOM RACINA Directed by '' ''BRUCE S. BARRY '' ''SUSAN FLANNERY IRENE M. PACE Producers '' ''JULIE HANAN CARRUTHERS JACQUELINE HABER SHERI SINGER PATRICIA WENIG '' ''PEGGY O'SHEA Executive Producer '' ''MILLEE TAGGART JONATHAN MURRAY Associate Producers '' ''RHONDA FRIEDMAN ADAM DUSEVOIR Associate Director '' ''BRUCE MINNIX Art Director: '' ''ALEXANDRA JOHNSTON FRANCINE VERSALIE Michael Harper... '' ''RICK HEARST Shelby Whitehead Harper... '' ''MICHELLE STAFFORD Michelle Harper... '' ''NANCY LEE GRAHN Aaron Harper... '' ''JOSHUA MORROW Jason Harper... '' ''GREG VAUGHN Sandra Harper... '' ''MARLO THOMAS Erica Harper... '' ''MEGAN WARD Samantha Harper... EILEEN DAVIDSON Lurlene Harper Walker... '' ''TINA JOHNSON Audra Donnellson Harper... COTE DE PABLO Marjorie Harper Franklin... MARCIA WALLACE June Harper... BARBARA EDEN Veronica Harper... FIONA SPENCE Jeff Wheeler... '' ''MICHAEL T. WEISS Patricia Wheeler... '' ''ELIZABETH HUBBARD Roger Lambert... JAKE WEARY Kip Lambert... '' ''DREW TYLER BELL Caitlyn Lambert... '' ''HAYLEY ERIN Joanna Harper... '' ''ASHLEY JONES Mark Harper... '' ''CAMERON MATHISON Dylan Corwin-Harper. '' ''GREG RIKAART Alex Corwin-Harper... '' ''ROBERT KAZINSKY Aileen Mercier... '' ''MARCY RYLAN Rosemary Harper... '' ''MADELINE ZIMA Hannah Anderson Harper... '' ''ELIZABETH HENDRICKSON Suzanne Harper Prentiss... '' ''SHANELLE WORKMAN Vanessa Harper... '' ''MACKENZIE MAUZY Megan Harper Johnson... '' ''JUSTUS BOLDING Christopher Harper... '' ''MICHAEL GRAZIADEI Sheila Harper Watkins... '' ''EDEN RIEGEL Allen Watkins... '' ''RYAN McPARTLIN Catherine Watkins Haller... '' ''EWA DA CRUZ Allison Wentzel Watkins... '' ''ROBIN STRASSER Monica Wentzel... '' ''ELLE ALEXANDER Nicholas Haller... '' ''TRAVIS SCHULDT Robert Watkins... '' ''WINSOR HARMON Victoria Jensen... '' ''BARBARA WINDSOR Joan Wentzel... '' ''ERIKA SLEZAK Anyssa Harper Forson... '' ''REBECCA BUDIG Marie Sanborne-Harper... '' ''JILL LARSON Marilyn Caldwell... '' ''INGA WAGGONER Ashlea Frazier... '' ''KINA VAN VLEET Marcia Williamson... '' ''PAULEY PERRETTE Delia Fisher... '' ''SENTA MOSES Sandra Sanford... '' ''VAL LEHMAN Annie Sanford... '' ''LARA JILL MILLER Julie Wandsworth... '' ''ADRIENNE LEON Angela Mercier... '' ''LAUREN LANE Camilla Griswold... '' ''GINNA CARTER Arielle Wallace... '' ''DELTA BURKE Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten... '' ''ERIN CARDILLO Wendy Charleston... '' ''BARBARA BOSSON Melanie Charleston... '' ''BREE WILLIAMSON Karen Lowenstein... '' ''FRAN DRESCHER Maureen Whitehead... '' ''BARBARA GARRICK Cynthia Archer... '' ''SUSAN LUCCI Lynne Whitehead Corwin... '' ''SUSAN FLANNERY Donna Schneider... '' ''EYDIE GORME Lucy Coe Collins... '' ''LYNN HERRING Charlene Simpson... '' ''MAREE CHEATHAM Serena Baldwin... '' ''CARLY SCHROEDER Kristina Scanlon Collins... '' ''ALEXA DAVOLOS Danny Thornhart... '' ''BRANDON BUDDY Dr. Julianna Steinbach... '' ''MAUREEN ANDERMAN David Corwin... '' ''MONTY HALL Audrey Monroe... '' ''MAGGIE KIRKPATRICK Andrew Monroe... '' ''RICHARD SHOBERG Shawn Monroe... '' ''BRIAN PRESLEY Teresa Monroe-Williams... '' ''MELISSA ARCHER Mark Williams... '' ''SCOTT BAILEY Monica McAndrews Corwin... '' ''ANNE ROBINSON Susan Corwin... '' ''TRACY-ANN OBERMAN Jacqueline Corwin... '' ''ALYSON HANNIGAN Genevieve Corwin... '' ''PAM ST. CLEMENT Shelley Monroe... '' ''ALLEY MILLS Anne Hamilton... '' ''PATSY KING Roberta Monroe... '' ''LORETTA SWIT Nancy Webber... '' ''ELSPETH BALLANTYNE Louise Flandreau... '' ''JOY BEHAR Jane Wurlitzer... '' ''KIM ZIMMER Martin Donaldson... '' ''ADAM WOODYATT Madeleine Johnson... '' ''LEILA HAYES Gary Johnson... '' ''IAN RAWLINGS Ellen Johnson... '' ''HELEN WORTH Christopher Kalters... '' ''JENSEN ACKLES Jennifer Burkhart... '' ''JANELLE PIERZINA Astrid McIntyre... '' ''ADRIENNE BARBEAU Eileen Shaw... '' ''JOANNA GLEASON Rhonda Ferguson... '' ''LESLI KAY Marie Walker... '' ''DIANE NEAL Alissandra Hewitt... '' ''JULIET MILLS Melanie Hartwick... '' ''LINDSAY HARTLEY Eunice Madison-Hartwick... '' ''DOROTHY LYMAN Wanda Madison... '' ''JO ANNE WORLEY Lauren Swansea... '' ''MARISKA HARGITAY Sheri Huntington... '' ''STEPHANIE MARCH Betty Anderson... '' ''BARBARA PARKINS Rita Jacks... '' ''WENDIE MALICK Melinda Welch... '' ''KIRSTEN VANGSNESS Cynthia "Cyndie" Hendrix... '' ''JACQUELINE MacINNES WOOD Ronald Hendrix... '' ''RONN MOSS Sharon Hendrix... '' ''SHARON CASE Rosa Michaelson... '' ''PATRICIA MAUCIERI Velda Smithfield... '' ''JUDITH McGRATH Anna Reed... '' ''HELEN GALLAGHER James Reed... '' ''JEFF TRACHTA Wilhelmina Reed... '' ''MARILYN CHRIS Emily Reed... '' ''KRISTEN ALDERSON Margaret Schulder... '' ''PAMELA PAYTON WRIGHT Kathryn Schulder... '' ''JANET ANDREWARTHA Bill Saxton... '' ''LAWRENCE LAU Cody Saxton... '' ''JAKE SILBERSTEIN Josie Saxton... '' ''MAEVE McGUIRE Eleanor Saxton Kimball... '' ''HILLARY B. SMITH Tessa Saxton-Donovan... '' ''ILENE KRISTEN Bentley Saxton... '' ''SHAWN CHRISTIAN Jason Saxton... '' ''ERIC MARTSOLF Wendy Saxton... '' ''KATHY BRIER Laurie Brewster... '' ''ALICIA MINSHEW Amanda McKinley... '' ''CHRISHELL STAUSSE Vickie Brandington... '' ''TRACEY E. BREGMAN Vickie Paisley Cannell... '' ''VELEKA GRAY Julia Cannell... '' ''APRIL KATHERINE LITTLEJOHN Steven Lennox... '' ''JAASON SIMMONS Bryan Forson... '' ''CHRIS ENGEN India Bishop Hillman... '' ''MARIE WALLACE Stacey Whittaker Marshall... '' ''JONELLE ALLEN Evelyn Whittaker... '' ''JA' NET DU BOIS Viola Whittaker... '' ''TELMA HOPKINS Valerie Marshall Johnson... '' ''BERN NADETTE STANIS Carlton Johnson... '' ''BRYTON JAMES Clarissa Stuart... '' ''CATHY JENEEN DOE Karen Cooper McKenzie... '' ''MICHELE LEE Abby Fairgate Cunningham... '' ''DONNA MILLS Diana Fairgate Walcott... '' ''LAUREN HOLLY Olivia Cunningham Dyer... '' ''TAMMIN SURSOK Dr. Charles Winchester... '' ''DAVID OGDEN STIERS Janet Bergman Collins... '' ''MILLEE TAGGART Paula Parker... '' ''BEVERLEY MITCHELL Liz Moore.... '' ''CASSANDRA LEHMAN Tracy McVane... '' ''AMBYR CHILDERS Elissa Hanes... '' ''HAYDEN PANNATIERE Janet Terry Gantner... '' ''TAMARA BRAUN Marilyn Wells... '' ''ALEXA HAVINS Kristin Sullivan... '' ''LEVEN RAMBIN Glennie Taryton... APRIL LERMAN Denis Daniels... JEFF MACGREGOR Shannon Carruthers... SASHA ALEXANDER Sharon Whittmeier... ROWENA WALLACE Jonah Sheffield... YANI GELLMAN Eve Sheffield... '' ''YVONNE ZIMA Alexandra Spaulding... MARJ DUSAY Arianne Shelton... CHRISTINA BENNETT LIND John Fenton... '' ''MARC MENARD Adam Mathison... '' ''BRETT CLAYWELL TJ Reed... '' ''SCOTT EVANS Lana Whittaker... '' ''PORTIA REINERS Andrew Reed... '' ''BRANDON BEEMER Christopher Reed... '' ''KERR SMITH Mark Reed... '' ''JONATHAN GROFF With Special Guests: Susannah Lucas... '' ''STACY EDWARDS and starring: Rachel Cory Hutchins... VICTORIA WYNDHAM Music by '' ''SCORE PRODUCTIONS, INC '' ''AEOLUS PRODUCTIONS, INC Art Designer '' ''AL DELUCA Set Designer '' ''WES LAWS Techincal Director '' ''JAMES ANGERAME Casting directors '' ''JANE MURRAY JUDY BLYE WILSON Stage Managers '' ''ANN VETTEL '' ''LOCKE WALLACE Audio '' ''MICHAEL J. McGRATH Video '' ''VICTOR PAGANUZZI Camera '' ''JOEL ARONOWITZ Hairstyling '' ''EDIE PANDA '' ''INDIA SPARHAWK SYLVIA SURDU '' ''ANN WADDINGTON Costumes '' ''DOREEN ACKERMAN RITA RIGGS '' ''SANDRA BAKER '' ''SHAWN DUDLEY Makeup '' ''JONI LAWRENCE Title Graphics by: '' ''G. MATTHEW SMITH Character Pics by: '' ''STEVEN FRAME Announcer: '' ''DWIGHT WEIST Women's fashions Provided by '' ''BLOOMINGDALES and MACY'S Men's wear provided by '' ''BROOKS BROTHERS and MACY'S Active Wear provided by '' ''NIKE Foot wear provided by '' ''FOOT LOCKER Jewelry provided by: '' ''KAY JEWELERS; '' ''GORDON'S JEWELRY; '' and ''ZALES JEWELERS Recorded at: '' ''CBS BROADCAST CENTER NEW YORK CITY Senior Producers: '' ''BRIGIT JENSEN-DRAKE '' ''PATRICIA McMILLEN '' ''PATRICIA FASS PALMER Supervising Producer: '' ''GAIL KOBE Senior Executive Producer: '' ''ALBERT GRAY Executive in charge of production: '' ''MARY ALICE DWYER-DOBBIN Administrator of DRtv: '' ''STEVEN UNGREY Executive/Founders of DRtv: '' ''RICK COLLINS '' ''STEVE FRAME An ALBIEGRAY Production '' '' in association with DRtv Productions, Incorporated. (Copyright, 2010, by AlbieGray Productions Inc, All Rights reserved) Then, a final Camera fade out. And then it's all said and done. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes